Lovestory
by laguna 13
Summary: AU. Cloud versucht ein SOLDAT zu werden. Doch wird die Welt und seine Vergangenheit ihn lassen? Und welche Rolle spielen Zack und Sephiroth?


**Lovestory**

**A/N:** Aufgrund der zahlreichen Nachfragen bezüglich einer Final Fantasy Story hat sich unser geliebter Eiri Yuki, der auch Heidi genannt wird, dazu entschlossen diese Story aufzuschreiben.

Für die später vielleicht auftretenden Fehler entschuldigt er sich bereits jetzt schon (was für ein höflicher Mensch!). Allerdings ist unser Eiri etwas nervös. weil er so ein großes Projekt zum ersten Mal durchführt, aber wir alle sind uns sicher, dass er mit der tatkräftigen Unterstützung seiner Fans, und eines gewissen Shuichi, rechnen kann.

Alle Figuren der nachfolgenden Geschichte entstammen aus dem Spiel Final Fantasy VII und es kann vorkommen, dass die hier genannten Dinge nicht immer der Wahrheit entsprechen. Unser Eiri hat das Spiel zwar bis zum Abwinken gezockt, aber auch so ein hübsches Köpfchen wie er eines ist, kann sich nicht alles merken.

Sooooooo, und jetzt drücken wir ihm alle die Daumen, dass er alles gut macht!

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir! Weder die Charaktere von Final Fantasy 7 (die werden nur mal ausgeborgt und für diese Story etwas zurechtgebogen, aber sie werden unbeschädigt wieder zurückgegeben, versprochen!), noch irgendwas aus dem Gravitation-Universum, was wir einzig und allein der verehrenswerten Maki Murakami verdanken. Mir gehört noch nicht mal die Geschichte... heul

Die Rechte daran besitzt meine tolle Freundin Heidi, die sich unter Bitten, Tränen und Morddrohungen dazu bereit erklärt hat, eine Slash-Story zu schreiben. Danke, Heidi!

Ich habe bloß die Ehre sie hier zu veröffentlichen und der Beta-Reader zu sein.

Und ach ja... Bitte um Reviews!

Warning: Slash! Genaugenommen Cloud x Sephiroth. Don´t like, don´t read!

Wichtige Hauptfiguren der Geschichte:

_Cloud Strife -_ Cloud ist ein 16-jähriger Junge, der davon träumt genauso stark und berühmt zu sein

wie sein großes Vorbild, Sephiroth. Cloud verließ seine Heimatstadt Nibelheim um

den Shinra beizutreten. Seine auffälligsten äußerlichen Merkmale sind einmal die

blonde Stachelkopf-Frisur und seine dunkelblauen Augen, in denen sich nichts

anderes als Trauer widerspiegelt.

Früher war er den Hänseleien seiner Kameraden ausgesetzt und innerlich leidet

Cloud an seiner Schwäche im Umgang mit Waffen. Er gehört zu den Menschen, die

sehr verschlossen und misstrauisch gegenüber anderen sind.

Außerdem besitzt Cloud eine innere Gabe, die es ihm leicht macht andere zu

durchschauen.

_Sephiroth - _Sephiroth ist ein Offizier erster Klasse, der für Shinra arbeitet. Bekannt geworden ist

er durch seine erstaunlichen Erfolge bei Einsätzen. Er stieg schnell zum Idol einer

ganzen Generation auf, was aber auch an seinem Äußeren liegt. Mit seinen langen

silbernen Haaren, den himmelblauen Augen und dem gewaltigen Schwert wirkt

Sephiroth sehr geheimnisvoll.

Allerdings weiß niemand etwas über seine Vergangenheit, da Shinra diese so gut wie

nur möglich geheim hält.

Großes Aufsehen erregte die Tatsache, dass er ständig mit einem seiner Soldaten mit

Namen Zack zusammen ist. Wie bekannt ist, hält Sephiroth nichts von

Schwächlingen, die mit keiner Waffe umgehen können. Aber seltsamerweise könnte

man Zack als genau so einen Schwächling bezeichnen.

Sephiroth wirkt nach außen hin sehr gefühlskalt und anteilnahmslos; noch nie hat ihn

jemand weinen gesehen.

_Zack - _Zack ist mit Cloud seit Kindertagen befreundet. War Zack früher noch so etwas wie

Clouds Beschützer, der ihn vor den Hänseleien der anderen bewahrte, so ist er nun ein

eigenständiger junger Mann, der sich seinen Kindheitstraum erfüllt hat. Mit seinen 19

Jahren ist er bereits ein Shinra Soldat der Klasse A.

Auch Zack träumte einst davon mit Sephiroth zu kämpfen und aus unerklärlichen

Gründen hat er dies bereits kurz nach seiner Aufnahme bei Shinra geschafft, obwohl

er zu einem der schwächsten Kämpfer überhaupt gehört. Der frohe, lebenslustige

Junge sieht Cloud zum Verwechseln ähnlich und scheint ein Geheimnis zu verbergen.

_Tifa - _ Tifa ist ein 15-jähriges Mädchen, die auch aus Nibelheim kommt. Sie ist eine

Jugendfreundin von Zack und Cloud. Sie ist sehr beliebt bei den Dorfbewohnern und

bei ihren Freunden, da sie sehr offen mit ihren Gefühlen umgeht und zudem noch sehr

gut aussieht. Es brach ihr das Herz als Cloud ihr sagte, dass er Nibelheim verlassen

wird um Shinra beizutreten. Insgeheim hegt sie Gefühle für ihn, doch das will sie sich

nicht eingestehen. Sehnsüchtig wartet Tifa auf den Tag, an dem Cloud wieder zu ihr

zurückkehrt.

_Hojo - _Hojo ist ein Wissenschaftler, der im Auftrag Shinras Versuche an Menschen und

Tieren unternimmt. Heimlich plant er eine unbesiegbare Armee von mutierten

Gensoldaten zu erschaffen, die ihm großen Nutzen bringen würde. Er hat eine

Vorliebe für hübsche junge Männer, die er nur allzu gerne für seine Versuche

missbraucht. Als er Cloud das erste Mal sieht, glaubt er, bereits ein neues Opfer

gefunden zu haben.

_Shinra Inc. _- Shinra Inc. ist ein großer Weltkonzern, dem Unmengen an Soldaten und Truppen

unterstehen. Unter Leitung von Präsident Shinra sind die meisten Mitglieder in

kriminelle Machenschaften verwickelt. Es scheint jedoch so, als ob der Präsident und

seine Gefolgsleute große Angst vor Sephiroth haben.

**Und jetzt geht´s endlich los!**

_"Du bist ein elender Versager! Du kannst nichts und aus dir wird nichts! Beinahe hättest du durch deine elende Schwäche das Leben von Tifa ausgelöscht!"_

Noch immer hallten ihre Worte durch seinen Kopf.

"Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht das sie stirbt. Die Brücke ist so plötzlich eingestürzt. Auf einmal. Ich...

Ich konnte sie einfach nicht festhalten... und dann ist sie gefallen..."

Er sah alles noch genau vor sich. Als er die Augen in jenem Moment aufschlug, bot sich ihm wohl der schmerzlichste Anblick seines bisherigen Lebens. Tifa lag vor ihm. Ihre Augen waren geöffnet, aber der Glanz in ihnen war erloschen. Trüb starrten sie in den Himmel, während ihre Lippen verzweifelt versuchten auch nur ein kleines Wort hervorzubringen. Es gelang ihnen nicht.

Er streckte seine Hand aus... wollte ihr Gesicht berühren... sie in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, dass er es nicht gewollt hat. Aber er erreichte sie nicht mehr.

Ihr starrer Korper wurde aufgehoben, mehrere Menschen versammelten sich um ihn. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er erkennen, dass ihre Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren... sie blickten so... so grausam und kalt. Sie schienen ihn aus ihren Höhlen böse anzugrinsen.

Die Leute zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihn.

"Seht ihn euch an, diesen Schwächling!"

"Die arme Tifa, was muss sie gelitten haben!"

Er hörte ihr Tuscheln. Es schwoll immer weiter an. Wurde lauter und lauter. Er hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Doch es nützte nichts.

Ihre Worte brannten sich wie scharfe Messerspitzen in sein Fleisch, in sein Herz, in seine Seele.

Cloud schlug die Augen auf.

Was war das eben? Ein böser Traum? Nein, nur die Erinnerung an vergangene Zeiten.

"Scheiße, wieso denke ichschon wieder daran?", murmelte er zu sich selbst. "Mensch, Cloud, jetzt reiß dich zusammen!" Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf, um sofort wieder zurückzufallen. Es ging nicht.

Schon wieder war der Moment da, vor dem er sich am meisten fürchtete. Der Moment, indem ihn die Erinnerungen von früher wieder einholten. Aber wieso kamen sie immer wieder?

Cloud konnte doch eigentlich gut mit Enttäuschungen umgehen. Er hatte viel Übung. Kein Wunder, immerhin hatte er bis jetzt alle seine Gefühle und seine Träume immer versteckt, hatte sie in den verborgensten Winkeln seines Herzens abgespeichert, um sie bei Bedarf wieder hervorzuholen.

Aber es passierte ihm nun schon das x-Mal, dass, jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss, die alten Bilder wieder zurückkehrten. Das durfte nichte sein!

Wenn er sich so gehen ließ, dann war das eindeutig ein Zeichen von Schwäche.

Und Schwäche konnte er sich jetzt absolut nicht erlauben, immerhin war er nun bei Shinra Inc. Mit einem Ruck saß Cloud in seinem Bett auf. Ein stechender Schmerz jagte durch seine Kopf.

"Verdammt", fluchte er und hielt sich den Kopf. Mühsam versuchte er die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Selbst das gelang ihm nicht. Sie brannten wie Feuer. Er hatte doch nicht etwa geheult!

Nein. Aber trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass die winzig kleinen Äderchen in seinem Augapfel jederzeit aufplatzen würden.

_Komm schon, Cloud! Jetzt reicht´s aber, _schrie er sich selbst zu und öffnete mit einem Schlag die Augen. Den nun auftretenden brennenden Schmerz versuchte er zu ignorieren. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass es hell in seinem Zimmer war. Jetzt erkannte er auch wo er sich befand. Nur schwer kehrte die Erinnerung an gestern Abend zurück. Nach dem Einsatz im Makoreaktor von Gongaga war er völlig erschöpft wiedergekommen.

Seltsam, denn eigentlich hatte er nur zusammen mit einigen anderen herumgestanden und den anderen Soldaten bei ihrer Inspektion der Wohnhäuser zugesehen. Und selbst das hatte er nicht richtig wahrgenommen. Wieso war er also erledigt gewesen?


End file.
